


Forever His Muse

by tmwillson3



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Phantom of the Opera Fusion, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, Public Hand Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 05:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15700974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmwillson3/pseuds/tmwillson3
Summary: When Rey comes to a new theater to design sets, she meets Ben, the Mad Composer, almost immediately because she enjoys humming to his music. He continues to spend time with her, showing her everything he creates, until the theater informs her that they'll be hiring others. She doesn't want to leave him or the theater, leaving her unsure what to do next. Then, he makes her an offer that she won't refuse.





	Forever His Muse

**Author's Note:**

> No I don't own Star Wars or anything else I reference. I saw a beautiful piece of NSFW art by jade-belle-2187 for a Drabble Me This prompt, and this story came to be. Everything by jade-belle-2187 is amazing; if you haven't already, check out her work!
> 
> I've always enjoyed Phantom of the Opera, and this story occurs in a similar time period and place. 
> 
> Also, like with my other mature/explicit stories involving smut, I'd love to hear what you think. I'm still really new and uncertain about writing smut, so all feedback is appreciated. Thanks, and I hope you enjoy the story!

“Rey, I'm afraid that with this larger schedule of shows this year, we won't be needing only you as a full-time set creator and designer. We need a team.”

 

The words said by the owner of the grand old theater chilled Rey to the bone, despite the long-sleeved, practical gown that she wore.

 

Her parents had been drunks with unnaturally steady hands. They created all the sets for another theater until it closed down, and she had come to this theater when her parents died, the old theater throwing her out.

 

Within the first day of arriving, she had heard a haunting melody and singing coming from a closed door. She had sat next to it and listened until she could hum the song while she worked.

 

When Ben, The Mad Composer and second-in-command of the theater, found her two days later, humming to herself as she painted, he stopped her at once.

 

“Who are you? How do you know that song?”

 

He stared at her with a mixture of awe and anger until she answered with no fear in her stance.

 

“I heard the most beautiful song two days ago. I don't know anything about it besides the beginning because it was played so many times, but I loved it. And then I made up my own ending to the song.”

 

He grabbed her hand and yanked her up, making her sputter as she was forced to abandon her art.

 

“Come with me, and keep humming.”

 

Bewildered, she followed until he brought her back to the same door she had been visited beforehand.

 

“Are you the-"

 

“Yes, I'm the composer of that song, and my writing muse has been gone for some time. It's now back, with a vengeance,” he said, his dark eyes taking in every aspect of her.

 

She felt as though she was stripped bare in that moment, his eyes undressing her and finding her delectable. But then, his eyes found hers. Suddenly, she felt as though he was trying to gaze upon and capture her soul.

 

He invited her to sit down beside him, and she did. She didn't realize that she gave him her soul as he poured out his own to her through his music, his eyes continually on her as he played. She had never heard nor seen anything so beautiful in all her time, even at the other theater. 

 

Her work had been the meaning of her life, all she had cared about. She took joy in creating everything for the people around her, especially in bringing the sets for Ben’s songs to life. 

 

Mostly because he told her the meaning of every song and word. He practiced it all for her, insisting she sing the female parts, especially during duets. 

 

Those were the moments that she loved most. All of his attention was focused on her, and it seemed as though he sang directly to her, singing his love songs with his low, cultured voice.

 

Rey didn't want to leave the theater, especially Ben. She didn't want to give up their nights alone, creating music and developing a bond stronger than anything she had ever had before. 

 

She could stay and be paid less, but it was clear from the owner’s body language that he wanted her to leave. She was no longer useful, nor wanted by the theater, and yet, all she had ever wanted was to create sets.

 

She had always tried to be the dutiful daughter, the good girl who helped all and never thought of herself. Her only indulgence was singing with Ben time and time again, dreaming of the day when he would truly mean them and fantasizing about him at night.

 

But, everyone knew he was a loner. He loved his privacy and quiet, as she had seen firsthand. He hated large crowds, and always escaped shows before anyone else, often taking her with him. He liked to celebrate alone with a bottle of wine.

 

She had been afraid to join him at first, for fear of the impropriety.

 

“Don't worry about the appearance of impropriety. You're with me, The Mad Composer. Everyone expects me to act oddly, and they all indulge my whims. So should you.”

 

“That isn't a good reason to do it, all the same,” she insisted. 

 

“Fine. Then do it because I  _ want _ to spend this night with you, and  _ only _ you. You made this opera possible, and you deserve a special dedication,” he said candidly.

 

“Very well. I'd like to spend the evening with you,” she replied, taking his proffered arm. 

 

After each show, he’d take her into his private quarters, beyond the practice room. The dark leather chairs and couches filled the room, and they'd sit close by and share a toast. 

 

“To another successful opera. May my muse continue to grace me with her presence again and again.”

 

She always nodded, not realizing he meant her. Then, he would tell her stories of the theater, or what he was planning to write next.

 

At some point during the night, his hands would always wander to the area right next to her upper thigh. Sometimes, it stayed there. Other nights, they'd share heated looks as his fingers brushed against her.

 

As Rey left the meeting with the owner, she knew she needed to come to a decision soon, of whether to stay as she wanted or move out and seek work elsewhere. The problem was that there were no other theaters close by. 

 

There was also the possibility that she wouldn't be welcome as a designer elsewhere since she was an unwed female. In the city, amid the Industrial Revolution, women had a little more freedom.

 

Her thoughts flew to Ben. He had told her his life story once, how he had been born to a famous, rich family, his mother a singer, and his father a war hero pilot. When he decided to become a composer, he was cast off. He didn't care, as it was what he wanted most. 

 

She decided to ask him about her best course of action.

 

She had barely made that decision when Ben came flying toward her, in one of his moods after speaking to the owner about something. She knew that look; following him was her only option. He would drag her with him if he had to.

 

He led her to a surprising place, her tiny bedroom at the top of the theater.

 

“Pack, now. You deserve better than this.”

 

He had said that last sentence before to her. The first time was at a party six months ago, a celebration after a very successful year. All had dressed up, even her, thanks to someone mysteriously leaving an expensive gown at her door that fit her perfectly.

 

\--------

 

At the party, he had remained at the edge of everything, drinking to become social but remaining in the dark corners. He begged her to stay close and save him from himself.

 

She would've stayed forever at his side. 

 

In their two years of knowing one another, she had fallen hard and fast for him, and she often dreamed of him at night. There were nights when she knew her hands gave her pleasure, but there were other nights when she had fever dreams….. there were other hands touching her then.

 

She yearned for his words to be whispered in her ear, for his long, musician's fingers to creep down her dress, and touch her anywhere, everywhere.

 

He would start with her breasts, grasping them just the way she liked at night, then biting and sucking on them until she cried out. Then, his fingers would find her wetness and know what to do, how to make her feel good.

 

She always imagined it was him, at least.

 

At that party, though, he kept drinking until he needed to lean on her, a few higher ups in the theater even telling her to keep him in line. He pressed his body against hers, and she had never felt so alive. His hands seemed to possess her body and hips, holding on to her for dear life. 

 

“Rey, why do you let me stay so close to you? This is  _ very  _ improper,” he sniggered in her ear.

 

“Because you're drunk, and it's expected of you to stay,” she said calmly, hoping he didn't notice that she was pleased about it. She  _ wanted  _ him close, away from all the society girls who flirted with him, albeit for naught.

 

“So I'm allowed some leeway tonight since I'm in my cups?” he asked, his voice growing huskier as he pulled her behind a large bush.

 

“Yes,” she said, her breathing growing faster.

 

He didn't talk like a drunk man; he just staggered a little until she suggested he use her as a prop. 

 

“Thank you. I don't think I could hide my true feelings right now if I tried,” he said with relief, his lips ghosting across her ear, then down to her throat.

 

“Ben,” she moaned, her body responding to the phantom touch. She pressed closer to him, only to feel something very hard pressing into the side of her stomach. 

 

She put her hand out to feel what it could be, and discovered it was thick and smooth. She looked down and noticed that it came from his pants. When she looked into his eyes, he seemed curious as to what she would do. 

 

The next movement was hers, she realized. If she wanted to explore him, she could. Her curiosity got the better of her, as he had hoped. She slid her hand along his erection, going back and forth to feel the slight veins and ridges. 

 

“Rey,” gasped Ben, his hand pushing her exploring one toward him, until she felt the base of the hard length, his hips thrusting against her as she did.

 

Wetness and heat pooled in her body. She was excited by the forbidden moment they were sharing, all while afraid of being caught. She wanted to touch herself and thrust back against him, to feel friction.

 

Then, his hand tightened around hers, making her squeeze him and him to moan uncontrollably. 

 

He sounded so happy; she wanted to please him, so she continued palming him up and down as he adjusted himself to stand against a wall. 

 

“Don't stop,” he rasped, his hands guiding her in how to please him. When she finally gave in to the urge to thrust her hips against him, she gripped him as tightly as possible. 

 

She heard him moan her name, and then she felt something hot and wet on the pants, his erection softening in her hand.

 

His arms encircled her and pressed her against him. After taking a few moments to recover, he pressed against her hair.

 

“We should have parties more often. The next time, though, I'm going to give you a party to remember,” he whispered with a wicked look before he led them back to the party.

 

\----------

 

She would never get that party now, and she mourned the prospect. It had been forbidden and exciting. Even now, she was confused by Ben's actions.

 

“But where am I going?” she asked innocently. 

“Don't ask questions you don't want the answers to, at least not yet,” he said by way of reply. “Is there anything else you'd like to ask me? You seemed on the verge of doing so earlier.”

 

“Oh!” she cried, remembering her decision as he gently picked up her trunk containing all her worldly possessions. 

 

She had never seen someone put so much care into holding anything of hers as he led her downstairs.

 

He led her past the exit, and when they went down further, as though heading for his practice room, she heaved a relieved sigh.

 

“Ben, you understand what it's like to be sent away and told you're not wanted. How did you find the strength to move on? How can I find myself in all this, when I feel as though I am nothing, that all I was is being rejected?”

 

He stopped and whirled toward her, his hands grasping her cheeks.

 

“Rey, I'm only going to say this once; listen closely. You aren't nothing, especially to me, and you're not defined by your work or failure to do so. I learned that the hard way. You'll make it. Trust me. Do you know what you want to do next? If so, do it.”

 

She attempted to speak until their eyes met, a thousand things left unspoken there in his eyes. Then, she closed her mouth and nodded.

 

Satisfied, his hands slid along her jaw and down her neck before reaching for her hand.

 

“Do you trust me?”

 

“Completely,” she responded eagerly, taking his offering. 

 

They had never held hands before. It had seemed too intimate. Even now, butterflies danced pirouettes in her stomach as she walked alongside him, his other hand steadying the trunk on his shoulder.

 

Once inside the practice room, he closed and locked the door, then led her to his private chambers, where he locked another door.

 

He dropped the trunk after that, putting it next to his dresser.  Rey watched in bafflement until he came to stand in front of her.

 

“It’s just us now. Do you still trust me?” he asked darkly. 

 

She shivered and nodded, drawn to his piercing eyes and low voice.

 

“Good. Because now that the theater has no claim on you, I intend to claim you.”

 

Her eyes widened as she asked, “How?” 

 

The word was so high-pitched that she was shocked that he didn't cringe. Indeed, all he did was approach her now, no threat apparent as he came to stand right in front of her.

 

“The only way I know how. To take what we've both wanted for so long.”

 

Her gasp of surprise was swallowed by him as his mouth captured hers, all sound and thought banished as he pushed his way in, needing to taste what had always been denied.

 

When he pulled back, both were breathing heavily, even though Rey had barely participated. There was too much sensation overwhelming her, of his lips and tongue sucking, his teeth biting. 

 

“One kiss isn't a claim,” she said out of breath.

 

“No, but what I want is much more than that. And I know you want the same thing as me,” he said, his hand sliding down her neck until it reached the valley between her breasts, at the top edge of her cambric dress. 

 

Her heartbeat was running faster than any series of sixteenth notes she had heard Ben play. His eyes looked at her like she had always wanted, the want and need apparent.

 

“Rey, I've wanted to place your bottom on my keys and make decadent music between your legs ever since you sat on my piano bench that first time,” he stated.

 

She held her breath and nodded for him to continue.

 

“The problem with that is that I've gotten to know you since then,” he said. “Just having only that would have given me inspiration beyond anything I had been having. You were perfect there, sitting beside me.”

 

“But that's not-"

 

“But it's not just about that anymore,” he interrupted. “Now that we've shared ourselves with each other, I want all of you. I must possess you, completely and absolutely.”

 

Something inside Rey crowed triumphantly, her body becoming alive at his words. This was what she had always wanted, to be so wanted by another, especially Ben.

 

As a smile filled her face, he grew more bold. His hand slid down beneath her dress, exploring the shape of her full breasts above her underbust corset.

 

When he first touched her breast, a small hiss of pleasure escaped him. Finally, he could do this with her participation. He could touch her, the pinnacle of his deepest and darkest desires.

 

As her eyes closed, his hand traveled further, capturing her nipple between two fingers, making hot need run through her body. She became wet, and she rubbed her legs together in anticipation. 

 

He watched her moving legs through the dress with a growing hunger, all while he imagined all the other things he longed to do to her breasts.

 

“Ben.”

 

Her voice came out much lower than expected. All the same, it made his fingers continue to pinch and caress her nipple before paying equal attention to the other.

 

“Yes, this is what I want every night,” he whispered into her ear, now much closer than she expected. “I want to make your body sing for me, to fill you with exquisite joy every night, just as you have done since coming into my life.”

 

She sighed.

 

“I didn't know I meant so much to you,” she replied, opening her eyes and trying not to stare down at his hand.

 

His eyes were dark and serious.

 

“I love you, Rey. I've loved you for so long, it hurts not to have you here beside me at night.  _ That  _ is why it can never just be making love. It will be a proclamation of my devotion to you, of how I will claim every part of you.”

 

She wanted to shake her head at his dramatic statement, but it was hard to do anything but place clingy hands on his shoulders and chest as his short nails slid along the underside of her breast. 

 

Her knees were becoming weak as she grew wetter, all the while her heart ached to hear more.

 

“I want your body always, for it captivates me every time I see you.” 

 

His eyes feasted on her, letting her see just how much he desired her, there, and in the erection that wanted to burst from his pants.

 

His large size filled her with warmth and anticipation. 

 

He brought her attention back to the moment.

 

“But I also want your mind, the thing that creates so easily and inspires me to the greatest heights I've known.”

 

The truth of that took Rey's breath away, leaving her in awe of him. She pulled his forehead to hers.

 

“Most of all, I want your soul, to always have my better half beside me. Without you, I'm worthless,” he breathed.

 

“No,” she demanded adamantly, pulling herself and his hand away to make a point. “You're too good for me. I don't deserve you and all this. You-"

 

“Are my equal. If you leave this theater, I'm coming with you. I refuse to leave your side,” he insisted. 

 

He spoke as though everything were decided, and yet his eyes said the opposite. They were fearful, begging her to believe and accept him.

 

She grappled for words as her hands sought his.

 

“Ben, I'm speechless. I didn't realize that my feelings were returned-"

 

“So you admit it? You love me?” he asked savagely, pressing her against a wall and caging her in.

 

“Yes. I love you more than anything else. The thought of leaving you terrified me,” she admitted, pulling his hands to her hips.

 

He needed no further encouragement. 

 

“Then stay with me, always. Become my muse. Torment me with looks and touches, and push me to work harder. Make sets anyway, because you'll be higher up than that team.”

 

One arm slipped around her while the other hand began kneading her breast through her dress. 

 

“Then what happens now?” she asked, pressing her legs together again for friction. 

 

“Now,” he said with a devilish grin, “it's time to let go of your walls, and let me in. You've been a good girl long enough; give in to your darkest desires. Let me touch you, and give you pleasure beyond your wildest dreams.”

 

His words had the desired effect, making her pull his lips close to hers.

 

“Yes. Show me, Ben. Give me  _ everything _ .”

 

When she kissed him, it set off a chain reaction. 

 

His hands found her face, turning her face  _ just so  _ in order to deepen the kiss. Then, his fingers memorized the contours of her jaw before playing with her hair bun.

 

Each moment, every sensation, was heightened for her as she gave in to him and kissed him back with abandon. She could taste the sweet fruit from his dinner as his tongue explored her, and more. 

 

She could feel his panting through his shirt, where she clung to him, and she feared her loud breathing from lack of air would ruin the moment. Her fears were quickly forgotten, though, as his passion filled her, making her just as eager to explore more of him. 

 

The way his hands combed through her hair was the most wonderful thing she'd ever felt.

 

“I've watched you for too long,” he said when he pulled away, letting her breathe. “I refuse to stand and watch anymore.”

 

“Please be gentle,” she said timidly as she took in his almost black eyes and feral expression. She had heard too many stories from other women of what happened between a man and his wife.

 

Tonight, she didn't care that he wasn't her husband. If his words had any truth to them, he had said and would do just as much to prove himself her mate.

 

All animal carnality within him seemed to melt away at her words.

 

“You need never fear me, Rey. I'll always protect you and give you what you need,” he said, laying a gentle hand on her cheek. “Follow me.”

 

He led her to their sofa, where they always toasted after the first night of a show. There, he began to undo her sensible cotton dress, each fastening loosened with care.

 

As his hand touched touched her for the first time, she realized everything between them had been leading to this: the joining of their bodies as one. The moment their souls would finally unite in perfect harmony.

 

When she was freed from the confines of her gown, the dress was laid on another chair, and she awkwardly climbed onto the sofa, not sure how to act or sit in only her corset, corset liner, and stockings.  She felt so bare already, and there was still so much to remove. She kept looking at him for confirmation. 

 

He reached forward, kissing her forehead before saying, “Don't be afraid; I feel it, too.”

 

At first, he seemed perfectly natural that he couldn't possibly be nervous like she was. Then, she noticed the steel in his eyes, as though he were preparing himself to write the most difficult part of a song that he was always scared to do. 

 

In those past moments, she always just placed his hands on the keys, and told him to not be afraid.

 

This time, she said nothing and moved toward him, helping him remove his shirt and jacket so that she could see what was beneath all those layers. He seemed so hesitant to remove his shirt.

 

When his chest was bared to her, she pulled back to admire him, her eyes filled with wonder.

 

That seemed to be all the encouragement he needed. He made quick work of his pants, needing out of them to before they cut off circulation.

 

As he revealed his raging, veiny erection, Rey found it hard to breathe. All heat and water seemed to leave her upper half of her body and mouth as it flooded her below, the insides of her legs becoming sticky and wet.

 

She needed to touch herself to feel relief and more. Anything to prevent her from reaching out and running her hands along him again.

 

As she slid two fingers inside herself, her head flew back in ecstasy, pumping them in and out once. When she looked at him again, he was stroking himself, his eyes locked on the spot where her fingers curled inside her.

 

“Touch yourself again, Rey. I love watching you,” he breathed. “I've watched you before, in your bed, but never like this.”

 

“Did you ever touch me?” she asked, curious about the fever dreams.

 

“Yes,” he admitted honestly. “I couldn't help myself. You needed relief. Please, continue.”

 

She did so with satisfaction, stroking her clit with shaky fingers, all while watching his eyes and hands. 

 

All sound had left the room, and in its place was the sharp pants and intakes of breath of two highly aroused people. 

 

She touched herself again and again, her legs growing weak from kneeling. When he noticed, his hands stopped their ministrations and pressed her hips down onto the couch, spreading her legs so that he could watch better.

 

“Show me, Rey. Show me everything, please. I want to see you fully,” he begged, his eyes taking on a shiny, reverent quality. 

 

She spread her legs, baring herself to him completely. She inserted a third finger because she was so wet, but after one clumsy stroke, he pawed her hands away.

 

“My turn,” he growled, sliding two fingers into her at once. 

 

“Oh!” she cried, pressing herself against his fingers, wanting more. “Yes, just like that.”

 

He thrust his fingers all the way to the second knuckle, enjoying her pants and wild eyes. Then, he pulled his fingers out to taste her, savoring her unique blend.

 

Bringing his hand back to her entrance, he asked, “Do you want more?”

 

“Yes!”

 

He inserted three fingers, filling her. He began slowly, eventually increasing the tempo against her clit until his fingers began sliding into her at a furious pace, determined to bring her to an orgasm with only his fingers.

 

She was so close. All the tension inside her body kept increasing, ever rising with each grunted thrust inside her. 

 

“Ben, I think I'm-"

 

He crooked his fingers inside her, searching for the right spot. When he found it, she howled his name, forgetting everything but the searing heat and joy passing through her.

 

When the moment passed, she opened her eyes to find him looking very pleased with himself. 

 

When he tasted her juices, he wanted  _ more. _

 

Rey didn't have time to react. Suddenly, his hands surrounded her hips, and he buried his face between her legs.

 

She hadn't expected this. Was she supposed to do something in return? She continued to get lost in her head until he moved, his tongue swiping along her seam.

 

Rey discovered with some embarrassment that she was feeling wet all over again. All it had taken was that one intimate touch to set her off, the heat building in her core.

 

He swiped along her outer lips once more, and then he ravaged her, sucking and licking every inch of her he could reach. She didn't last long.

 

As he swirled his tongue against her clit, she felt as though she were falling, jumping off a cliff and screaming his name again, all the while covering him with her scent and essence.

 

When her breathing became normal, she sighed in contentment. 

 

Finally, he looked up at her, his gaze adoring. 

 

“Thank you.”

 

She tried to respond back, but thinking was hard. Instead, she pulled him up, wanting to kiss him in return.

 

When she tasted herself, the taste a little tangy, she gasped. 

 

He chuckled. “I could drink of you for days and never tire of it.”

 

As his body adjusted to sitting, she felt his erection press against her. Her hand tentatively reached out, wanting to explore him without clothes.

 

He let her, and he was gratified to discover that she remembered how to touch him.

 

Her first touch was just the tip, damp and flared, and she made it jump when she finally touched him. Then, she grasped him fully, running along his whole length. 

 

She heard his quick intake of breath and felt his hands rest at the top of her corset liner, ready to explore her breasts again.

 

When she saw his balls, her hand wandered to grasp him there, while her other hand gripped his length eagerly. She continued stroking him.

 

“That's it, Rey, just like that. You're an excellent student; I'm going to teach you everything,” he said, praising her with words and kisses along her jaw.

 

Her rhythm along his length increased in her excitement of being praised. She wanted to make him as happy as he had made her. 

 

At some point while touching him, he had unlaced the top of her corset, allowing him to pull it down a little more, as well as the liner, allowing her breasts to be revealed. She felt cold, but not for long.

 

He teased her nipples, pinching and pulling at them until her hands’ speed increased even more. Then, his mouth descended on her, taking as much of her breast into his mouth as he could.

 

She froze.

 

She hadn't expected him to do that, or how absolutely electrifying it would make her feel. She was so wet now that she was afraid that she was going to leave a spot on his wonderful leather furniture. 

 

When he finally moved, he slowly withdrew and then latched on to her nipple, nibbling on it before taking turns and kissing and sucking it. He also bit various parts of her breasts, leaving marks on her.

 

His hands finally nudged her back into action, and she made frenzied movements, giving his erection every attention she could.

 

It wasn't long before he was thrusting against her hands, and after a particularly hard thrust, her hands were the only barrier between him and her.

 

She mewled at his closeness, gripping him still tighter.

 

“I can't take this anymore. I need you,” he panted, pushing her down onto the couch and lining himself up with her opening.

 

She nodded excitedly, her hips rising and ready for the grand finale, the final crescendo in their mating ritual. 

 

“Take me, Ben. I'm all yours,” she softly, no fear in her tone.

 

His eyes regarded her tenderly, something like awe filling his eyes. He took one last breath.

 

“I'll be as gentle as I can,” he promised, and then he slowly sunk into her. 

 

As he entered her, she felt a sense of fullness unlike anything known before. He was truly inside her, wanting her as much as she wanted him.

 

He started with small, shallow thrusts, slowly filling her.

 

“You're so tight. I didn't think it was possible, given how wet you were,” he grunted, his hands holding her hips for dear life.

 

She was sure that would bruise in the morning.

 

When he filled her completely, he stopped, hearing her pained cry. His hands found her face, caressing her softly as his mouth kissed her right ear.

 

“I'm sorry. Whenever you're ready, when it doesn't sting, move. I'll wait for you.”

 

He laid a trail of kisses down her jaw and neck, until he came to the juncture of her neck and shoulder.

 

He bit it, gently at first. Then, he wasn't. 

 

The burning pain inside was soon drowned out by the stinging pleasure-pain his love bite caused. As he sucked and licked the tender skin, she felt a need to respond somehow. 

 

Her hips moved of their own accord, wanting more of him.

 

His eyes found hers, all trace of gentleness gone in his almost black eyes. 

 

“Mine,” he breathed, and then he pulled almost all the way out, making her cry out in response.

 

“You're mine, all mine,” he growled, and he filled her all over again. 

 

His nails found her nipples, the friction making her shake and pushing her closer to the edge.

 

As he pulled out again, she lifted up to hold on to him, her legs circling around him to his back.

 

He smiled. 

 

“You like that, do you?” he asked with a wicked grin.

 

“Yes. Please don't stop,” she begged.

 

“With pleasure.”

 

He thrust in, and he didn't pull out as much. Instead, he pushed in harder and harder, and she moaned with delight.

 

His rhythm became punishing as he pistoned into her, the sound of skin slapping against one another a welcome one to Rey's ears.

 

She didn't think she would last much longer. Everything within her screamed for more as her body became too wound up.

 

He seemed to understand. As he thrust into her, his mouth bit down on her left nipple, and his other hand fingered her clit.

 

Their eyes met as he bit down and pierced her. Both felt the shiver run through them as their souls met and became one.

 

Suddenly, everything went white, and Rey was no more than little bits of pieces and emotions, all flying free at last.

 

As she sagged into sofa, Ben smirked. He waited a short while, and then he made measured strokes against her breasts.

 

As Rey came to, floating back to him at last, she realized that Ben was still very hard inside her, that they weren't done yet.

 

“What about you, Ben?” she asked, wiggling her hips.

 

“I'm glad you asked,” he said, putting his arms around her and twisting them so that he was under her.

 

“I want the best view for when I come inside you and fill you completely,” he said with satisfaction. 

 

“How?” she asked, running her hands along his slick, sweat-covered chest.

 

“Sit up and pull off of me for just a moment. Like that. Now, sit down on me, right there.”

 

As she got off of him, she became afraid of his size all over again. He seemed bigger now.

 

All the same, she wanted him inside her, and to give him the release that he had been denying himself for too long.

 

As she slid down his length, she hissed, and Ben groaned in ecstasy. 

 

“Perfect. So perfect. Go ahead, Rey, start moving.”

 

He had to force himself not to close his eyes. He wanted to behold her as she slid up and down his length, she taking her pleasure more and more as she got used to it.

 

“Ben, I feel as though I shouldn't be able to come anymore,” she said in a hushed voice. 

 

“Just one more time. You have to come with me,” he insisted. “Let your head fall back, just like that. Give into the moment.”

 

She did. She slammed down her hips as he slid up, their rhythm matching quickly. In this position, he filled her in new ways, ways she didn't know were possible. She tried to find those spots again and again.

 

Ben didn't know how he had gotten so lucky. The goddess above him was everything he had ever wanted, and he would live for every night she rode him like this, her breasts jumping with every hard thrust of his. She was so free, and it allowed him to be just as free with her.

 

After one heated thrust, she paused on top of him as he put his hands on her hips.

 

“Come with me, Rey.”

 

One shaky hand fingered her clit, giving her the push she needed to fly over the edge one last time. As she clamped down around him, she gave all of herself to him, and he surrendered to her completely. 

 

He removed his fingers and grasped her hips intentionally, holding her to him as he pumped and emptied himself inside of her at last. 

 

She was now his, in every possible way. Hickeys covered her on her neck and breasts, and he was sure that she wouldn't be able to move the next day. 

 

He'd happily see to her every need.

 

He picked her up in a bridal carry and took her to a tub to clean up before getting into bed.

 

“Ben, what happens now?” she asked sleepily.

 

“Tomorrow, we tell the owner of this theater that we're getting married. Until then, I'm going to take care of you. Rest, Rey. You're mine now.”

 

“And you're mine, too,” she yawned before falling asleep against his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! I welcome all feedback.


End file.
